Albany State University (ASU) is proposing to enhance its faculty research and development support infrastructure by creating an Office of Research Development. The proposed office will consolidate all research efforts into one area and serve as the focal point for all research, grant writing and faculty development activities for the university. The goal is to increase the research activities at ASU. The office will provide faculty with information on funding opportunities and technical assistance in the grant writing process; provide funds for potential PI's to attend Technical Assistance Workshops conducted by the funding agencies; conduct grant-writing workshops for faculty and staff at least twice a year; provide funds for faculty to initiate pilot research projects; facilitate collaborations between ASU faculty and research intensive institutions; streamline the application transmittal and post award processes. The office will play a major role in providing resources and infrastructure at ASU to improve faculty productivity in terms of application writing, biomedical research activities, scientific presentations and publications in refereed journals. As a result it will help to strengthen the overall academic and research environment at ASU. The greater impact will be an increase in the pool of academically prepared minority students for graduate and professional schools in the biomedical and behavioral sciences.